


My Funny Valentino

by Rozilla



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Loving Thor, Valentine's Day Fluff, fashion - Freeform, unexpected gifts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-03
Updated: 2015-02-03
Packaged: 2018-03-10 09:52:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3285950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rozilla/pseuds/Rozilla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jane receives some unexpected super expensive dresses from Valentino's Pre-Fall collection which are FULL OF STARS.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Funny Valentino

**Author's Note:**

> In case you haven't seen them- http://www.themarysue.com/valentino-space-dresses/  
> They're just... so so pretty, and I immediately thought of Jane when I saw them.

Jane and Darcy felt as though they were walking through treacle, both tired, annoyed and in desperate need of coffee or an enormous pizza. Or both. Darcy couldn't help but notice Jane's sigh as she noted the lack of Mew-Mew hanging from the coat rack, which meant that Thor was out doing his thing and Jane, bless her, worried about him. Despite the great big muscles and the really cool lightning summoning hammer.

'Cheer up boss, it might never happen!' Darcy managed, feeling too tired to reach full happy mode.

'Hmmm,' Jane replied, hanging up her coat before dumping her bag and shoes.

'He'll be fine, he's got a super-team backing him up and he's pretty tough y'know.'

Jane shrugged 'I know... I just... miss him.'

The last part was mumbled almost out of range of Darcy's hearing, but she had been blessed with nerd-sensitive ears 'We know sweetie.'

They made it to the sofa, both nearly falling asleep there and then. They had been following up some research carried out at Kings, followed by an interesting but exhausting session in the university's sizable physics lab (Jane having to stop every ten minutes to answer questions from star-struck students and the occasional Avengers fan-girl) and then a long, crowded and much delayed ride home on the Underground next to a guy who played the harmonica. Badly.

'You order pizza now,' Darcy groaned.

'No you, you're the intern.'

'But I'm tiiiiirrrrrrrreeeeeddd.'

'So am I but I'm the senior here so go fetch me food.'

'I hate you.'

Neither moved for over ten minutes until someone pressed the door buzzer. They both looked at each other.

'Did you order anything?' Darcy asked.

'No, you?' Jane pulled herself up to get the door, stumbled like a drunkard before pressing the release button.

'I'll get the cricket bat,' Darcy reached under the sofa.

'It could be your boyfriend,' Jane pointed out.

'Could be yours.'

'Unlikely.'

Jane opened the door when the footsteps grew louder and there came the sound of boxes being moved around. She was greet by a man in a shipping uniform carrying about half a dozen boxes.

'Jane Foster?' He asked, all business like.

'Uh... yeah,' Jane managed, weakly.

'Sign please.'

He waited patiently whilst she scribbled her name and then he and another man behind him hauled the boxes, of varying sizes, into the living room. When they departed, the two women looked at each other in confusion.

'So... what's all this?' Darcy edged toward them, curiosity peaking.

'I have no idea, but it must be a mistake,' Jane looked at the paperwork.

'Doesn't look like it,' Darcy scoffed 'looks like someone has a crush on yoooooouuuu.'

'Seriously Darc, this _must_ be a- holy shit.'

'What?'

Jane had gone very pale and handed the receipt to Darcy who stared slack jawed.

'Is that...' She began, whilst Jane sitting down before she fainted.

'Yeah.'

'It's really from-'

'Yup.'

'Jeeeeesus.'

Darcy just stared at Jane 'He got you dresses from _Valentino?!_ '

'Looks like,' Jane buried her face in her hands.

'But these cost  _thousands of dollars._ '

'I am aware of that Darcy.'

It was Darcy's turn to slump next to her again, paper still in hand.

'What's the occasion?' She asked, bewildered.

'I dunno... 's not our anniversary, my birthday's not for four months, not- oh for God's sake, I told him not to get me anything for Valentine's Day!' 

Darcy cocked her head 'Oh god, I know, I just  _hate it_ when hot alien super-gods buy me expensive clothes. It's  _such_ a drag!'

'I didn't mean it like that! I just hate this holiday! It's a stupid commercialised non-event and it's based on a really messed up Roman pagan ritual!'

'But you got cool expensive presents so stop complaining and  _open them right now I wanna see the pretties!'_

Darcy practically dived head first and opened the largest box, Jane rolling her eyes 'Don't get too excited, I'm going to send these back, I don't feel comfortable having so much money spent on me.'

'He's royalty, it's not like he's struggling, besides, he knows Tony Stark,  _literally_ one of the richest guys on the planet.'

Jane sighed 'Fine... let's look.'

'C'mon, you know you want to...' 

The first box was carefully opened, revealing (under layers of tissue paper) a long deep blue gown made of shimmering sheer fabric, with long sleeves and a pan collar, richly adorned with planets, stars, suns in lavish red, gold and silver story book detail. Jane felt herself tear up looking at it, nearly losing her breath. She hadn't seen such a gorgeous gown since... Asgard. 

'Oh my God... Jane! It's beautiful! He must've have seen it and been like “Tis fitting for my Lady Jane!”' She pulled off a reasonable impression of Thor, not that Jane noticed. She had stood up and held it to her, running her fingers over the patterns on the fabric.

'It's so...'

'You, it's so you, it's perfect for you,' Darcy sighed wistfully for a moment, before turning back to the other boxes 'so what else we got?'

The other boxes revealed another gown, similar to the previous one, but black with silver and gold details and no sleeves. Both were carefully laid on Jane's bed before returning to the rest, which held a short dark blue dress still with that illustrated detail of space, stars and planets, with a matching clutch bag and high heel boots that Darcy threatened to steal the minute Jane's back was turned. There was a short cape decorated with constellations and a shirt dress with silver stars and moons. 

'He knows how to treat a lady,' Darcy muttered 'you gotta try some of these on. Hell, try all of them on!'

'There's one for you,' Jane held up the last box to her 'look, it's even got a note!'

Darcy nearly jumped 'What?! He got me something to?! You have the best boyfriend  _ever!'_

She read the note aloud 'To the Lady Darcy, thank you for all you have done in service to Jane and to me, I offer this small token of my appreciation, all my thanks- IT'S A FREAKING VALENTINO SPACE JUMPER!'

She held it up and cooed over the soft knit and details, including the same space pattern as Jane's gowns. 

'And it's... in my size, oh... I didn't even know Valentino acknowledged my size existed! Hoo..' Darcy nearly tore off her own top (forgetting Jane was there) and and put the jumper on and, yes, it was a perfect fit. 

'I'm never taking this off, I wanna get married in this!' She nearly squealed 'And it's so soft and smells so good!'

Jane found her own note whilst Darcy rambled on to herself mostly, and read it in the privacy of her own head;

_I know you do not relish expensive gifts, but it would be a crime for you not to own such worthy garments. I have to thank the Lady Pepper for showing me these, but I saw them and would stop at nothing to see that you have them. I miss you beyond measure and hope to see you again soon, once our tasks are complete. Until then, my love_

_Thor_

 

He was going to be the death of her she knew. 

'Please try on the gowns! They're too beautiful to not try on right now!'

'What if they get damaged?' Jane looked at the long black gown, her clear favourite, despite the shear bodice. 

'They won't! Not if we're careful! I'll take a picture and send it to Thor to say thanks, he'll love it!'

Jane relented and tried on the gown, staring down at how it clung to her in just the right way- he must've got her measurements or been  _very_ good at estimating. Darcy zipped her up and got her to twirl, letting the skirt fan out and the stars and moons catch the light. Darcy also insisted on doing a quick up-do for Jane and putting a little more eye-liner on her and Jane went along with it  _just this once_ .

'Go out on the balcony, you'll look great with the London skyline as a backdrop!' Darcy brandished her phone 'Then take one of me in my space jumper!' 

 

'Whatcha looking at Point Break?' Tony asked, casually, as Thor yanked the phone out of his view.

'I was admiring the gift I sent Jane,' Thor put his phone in his back pocket 'she and Darcy have been admiring their new attire and I must say your good lady has excellent taste as always.'

'Except in the case of boyfriends,' Natasha remarked from the sofa, lifting her beer bottle as the others jeered. Tony rolled his eyes 'Uh, yeah, I'll thank you for not making fun of me in my own freakin' tower Tash!'

Thor smiled and, as Tony walked back to the group allowed himself another glance at the picture Darcy had sent of Jane in one of the gowns he had bought for her. She looked beautiful to him whatever she wore, but the dress seemed to utterly suit her slim, dainty frame and, of course, it was perfectly decorated in the stars the she loved so much. She seemed to like them, though she would probably chastise him for the expense, even though he was, even by Asgard's standards, a very rich man. According to Darcy, it was because she was used to cutting corners when it came to money- food, clothes, utilities- so she tended 'freaked out' when stuff was expensive, even when she could probably afford it. 

'She liked it then?' Steve hovered nearby and, given that Thor considered the Captain a close friend as well as an ally, he did allow him a glance at Jane leaning on the balcony in her new dress, lit by what little star light the city's street lamps allowed.

'She's a knock out,' Steve nodded 'you're a lucky guy.'

'I am,' Thor agreed, pocketing the phone once more 'and I hope that some of my good fortune comes your way to friend Rogers.'

'It will,' Steve smiled 'I think some of it already has.'

Thor passed the evening with drinks and laughter and a friendly bout of jests with Tony, but bade them all farewell before the night got too late. He would be able to see the effect of the dresses in person- time difference aside- and, if he were  _really_ lucky, he would get to remove it to.

 


End file.
